Beyond Holy
by Sunfreak
Summary: Rei dances for Kai, and certain things are pondered. Shounen ai. *complete*
1. Beyond Holy

A/N: Another quick bit of Beyblade fic, scribbled off for Miss Scarlet this time, who thought I should write more for the fandom. More shameless Rei x Kai! ^_^ Of course.  
  
Kai's POV this time, just because I like the phrase "tiger-claw beauty", which Rei would probably not say but works in reference to him quite well. I know it's short; forgive me.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Holy"  
  
  
  
You slink across the dance floor, drawing more eyes than magnets draw nails, and your tiger-claw beauty is beyond stunning. You are alone; perfect and untouchable as the crowd parts for you like the Red Sea did for a certain holy man.  
  
But you- you are beyond holy.  
  
I want to dance with you, but I fear to be pushed away- or worse, not even noticed.  
  
I shift uncomfortably in my seat, yearning to touch you and hypnotized by every turn of your perfect hips. And you are certainly turning them . . . I shiver as a particularly erotic song begins to play, and your dancing changes to suit it.  
  
Oh God.  
  
I hear your voice suddenly, faint and low as you sing along with the music, and I can't prevent myself from blushing at the lyrics. The thought of you saying such words in sincerity takes my breath away.  
  
I want to kiss you so badly at this moment. I jump to my feet, intending to flee and praying that I can escape before humiliating myself before you.  
  
But then you lift your head . . .  
  
And meet my eyes . . .  
  
And I am lost.  
  
  
  
* ende *  
  
. : "review and the next one will be longer," promised the shameless author : . 


	2. Dance With The Phantom Tiger

A/N: *whistles innocently* Oh look, it's a sequel to the fic for Miss Scarlet! Heavens, where DID it come from? Well, she's been so nice to me, so call it a 'thank-you' for being put on her favorites list.  
  
Rei's POV, shameless shounen ai, and hints of impending yaoi. Come on, you know you want it. ^_~  
  
  
  
"Dance With The Phantom Tiger"  
  
  
  
You sip your drink briefly as I glimpse you over my shoulder- even though I am dancing, I can barely bring myself to keep my eyes away from you. Are you watching me? I can't tell; you're too far away.  
  
I can't even see your beautiful eyes, only your hair and those wild-beast stripes on your face. The others refer to them as triangles, but I can only see stripes- tiger-patterned and making my poor heart ache with all that they remind me of, and my body ache with the feral touch that they give you.  
  
I start towards your shining beauty, barely realizing it, and to my faint displeasure those around me clear a path. Am I so unworthy? I want to be with you, but no one ever seems to see me as attractive, so I fear you won't either. Even in the middle of a dance club on a Saturday night, no one touches me. I can't understand it- it's not as if I am so lovely and unattainable as you.  
  
I don't mind it so much, though- I just wish that you would dance with me.  
  
The music changes from slow and romantic to something fast-paced and heartbreaker-gorgeous, and I close my eyes and let it take me; pretending that you really are at my side in all your false-tiger glory. If only you could be . . .  
  
It's so easy to lose myself in such thoughts, and I know that I must look like a complete fool to be dancing like this by myself- as if there were a phantom lover's hands ghosting over me, moving with me and making me shiver. But I can't stop myself so easily, and I find myself singing along. The words are simple and sweet, but deceptively seductive in their false innocence.  
  
I wish that you were the one saying them though- and in sincerity, and to me. An unlikely possibility, of course, but such a sweet thought. To have a mate like you would be beyond wonderful.  
  
I sigh deeply and raise my head, hoping to glimpse you again through the crowd. To my shock, I find myself not ten feet away from your table, and you on your feet, staring at me from that tiger-striped face.  
  
And then our eyes meet . . .  
  
And I see what you feel for me . . .  
  
And I am lost.  
  
  
  
* ende *  
  
  
  
. : feed the muses. please review : . 


End file.
